In the field of handheld electronic devices antennas play a significant role as input and output sources of information. In a typical device, more than one antenna can be found, each dedicated to a specific application, such as blue-tooth communication with external appliances, access to a cellular network, access to a global positioning system (GPS) network, or access to a WiFi network. While different antennas operate in different spectral slots within a radio-frequency (RF) range (from tens and hundreds of MegaHertz up to several GigaHertz), interference of signals between different antennas is a problem. Further, coupling of the multiple antennas to the RF circuitry inside the electronic device while avoiding interference between the antennas is a challenging task. The task is especially difficult in configurations where spatial constraints are relevant, such as handheld devices.
Current approaches to solving this problem include the use of complex connectors reaching each of the different antennas from the PCB layout. In order to avoid interference and faulty electrical contacts, the connectors used have complicated shapes and odd form factors. As a result, the shape of connectors has little tolerance to manufacturing errors or rugged usage, leading to numerous reliability failures. Some approaches include the use of multiple connectors and structural components in the antenna feed assembly, involving the use of adhesives, shims and spacers, and adding to the manufacturing complexity of the handheld electronic device.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and a system for securely and reliably mounting a plurality of antennas inside a handheld electronic device. What is also needed is a method and a device for securely and reliably mount a plurality of connectors for a plurality of antennas inside a handheld electronic device.